Many types of vehicles, including passenger vehicles and automobiles, commercial vehicles, as well as off-the-road (OTR) vehicles such as loaders, backhoes, graders, trenchers, mining vehicles, construction vehicles, and agricultural vehicles, often use pressurized rubber tires or pneumatic tires. Certain properties of tires in use on a vehicle, such as internal air pressure and temperature, can impact the performance and safety of the vehicle. As such, a need exists for systems and methods for monitoring tires on vehicles. A need exists for tire monitoring systems and methods that provides a user or vehicle operator with the desired tire properties being monitored, as well as the location of the tire. Moreover, a need exists for systems and methods for monitoring tires in OTR vehicles and the like.